Novela rosa
La Novela Rosa (en ocasiones coloquialmente llamada novela romántica) es un género literario narrativo occidental, conocido como romance novel en inglés, y roman sentimental o roman à l'eau de rose en francés. Guillermo Cabrera Infante consideraba ambiguo el término novela rosa y proponía a cambio romance para definir este género en castellano. Características de la novela rosa thumbnail|320px|El beso, pintado por [[Francesco Hayez]] Resulta conveniente, antes de entrar en materia, distinguir la novela rosa de la novela romántica (perteneciente al período histórico-cultural del Romanticismo). Ya que la primera como define la RAE es una variedad de relato novelesco, cultivado en época moderna, con personajes y ambientes muy convencionales, en el cual se narran las vicisitudes de dos enamorados, cuyo amor triunfa frente a la adversidad . Esto es, las novelas han de atenerse a estas dos normas: 1.ª La historia debe centrarse en la relación y el amor romántico que surge entre dos seres humanos. La asociación de escritoras de novelas rosas de Estados Unidos de NorteámericaRomance Writers of America consideran que, actualmente, no debe centrarse sólo en el amor romántico heterosexual, sino que, según definen, la trama principal se refiere a dos personas que se enamoran y se esfuerzan en que su relación funcione. El conflicto en el libro se centra en la historia de amor. El clímax en el libro resuelve la historia de amor. Pueden existir otras subtramas, pero la historia de amor debe seguir siendo el tema principal. 2.ª El final de la historia debe ser positivo, dejando al lector que crea que el amor entre los protagonistas y su relación perdurará por el resto de sus vidas. Según la asociación estadounidense antes mencionada, debe haber un "final emocionalmente satisfactorio y optimista". Las novelas rosas finalizan de tal manera que el lector se siente bien. Se basan en la idea de una justicia emocional innata, la noción maniquea de que la gente buena acaba siendo recompensada y la malvada es castigada. En una novela rosa, los amantes que se arriesgan a luchar por su amor y su relación acaban siendo recompensados con justicia emocional y amor incondicional. Perfil de la lectora promedio Es un género leído prácticamente por mujeres; sólo un 5% de hombres leen este tipo de ficción. El perfil de la lectora de novela rosa es el de una mujer urbana que trabaja o estudia, y posee un nivel social medio-alto, aunque cultural medio-bajo. Las edades oscilan entre los 15 y los 50 años. A lo largo de los años, las aficionadas a este género se han vuelto más exigentes respecto al contenido, pidiendo historias más consistentes, bien documentadas y coherentes a la época y valores de que trate la trama, con diálogos ágiles, personajes tridimensionales e historias inéditas. Lo que define claramente gustos y tendencias especializadas, como puede verse en diversas páginas web dedicadas al género. Se considera un público en alza que llega a consumir hasta cuatro o cinco títulos al mes. Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos, conforme el nivel cultural de la sociedad se ha mantenido, y sin embargo ha aumentado el acceso a la cultura de las masas, esta exigencia por la calidad de los contenidos ha casi desaparecido. Antecedentes Se considera que proviene del Romance, género literario medieval. La novela rosa se ha originado y desarrollado sobre todo en lengua inglesa. No obstante el tema amoroso con ficción feliz es clásico dentro de la historia de la literatura. De hecho, el origen de la novela como género literario se encuentra en narraciones de la época clásica (Grecia y Roma) que siguen un esquema parecido a las novelas rosas actuales: encuentro de una pareja de jóvenes (enamoramiento, fuga, boda), separación (en un viaje arriesgado a causa de naufragios y piratas), reencuentro de los enamorados (que han sido fieles a pesar de las dificultades) y final feliz. Ejemplo de novela pastoril que relata las aventuras de una pareja de enamorados hasta que logran el final feliz es Dafnis y Cloe, de Longo (s. IV). En los inicios de la novela moderna se encuentran autores como los ingleses Richardson y Fielding, con obras cuya trama o personajes pueden relacionarse con el género de la novela rosa posterior. Así, Samuel Richardson (Gran Bretaña, 1689-1761) narra en su novela Pamela, o la virtud recompensada (Pamela: Or, Virtue Rewarded, 1740) la historia de una joven doncella, bella y virtuosa, que consigue reformar al héroe libertino y casarse con él, ascendiendo así en la escala social. Parodiando el moralismo sentimental de Richardson, Henry Fielding (Gran Bretaña, 1707-1754) logra novelas de trama más amena y personajes considerablemente más atractivos, especialmente sus heroínas, con mayor humor y sensualidad. Tom Jones (1749), novela más bien picaresca, narra las aventuras y desventuras de un joven libertino, empeñado en recuperar su legítima herencia, logrando casarse al final con Sophia Western, bella heroína, con numerosas virtudes y sentido del humor, más sutil e inteligente que el atolondrado héroe, lo que recuerda a las posteriores heroínas de Jane Austen. La generación posterior a estos autores desarrolló el género de las novelas góticas, cuyo máximo exponente son las obras de Ann Radcliffe (Gran Bretaña, 1764-1823), en el que se encuentran también las raíces del género romántico. Su obra más famosa, Los misterios de Udolfo (The Mysteries of Udolpho, 1794), fue satirizada por Jane Austen (Gran Bretaña, 1775-1817) en su novela La abadía de Northanger (Northanger Abbey, 1798), en la que contrastó el misterio de la novela gótica con la realidad de las debilidades humanas. Orgullo y prejuicio (Pride and Prejudice, 1813), escrito por Jane Austen, Cumbres borrascosas (Wuthering Heights, 1847), de Emily Brontë (Gran Bretaña, 1818-1848), y Jane Eyre (1847), de Charlotte Brontë (Gran Bretaña, 1816-1855) son consideradas como novelas rosas clásicas. Grado de sensualidad Existen diversos grados de sensualidad en este género, desde las novelas enteramente blancas, sin elementos perturbadores, para satisfacer el gusto de lectoras conservadoras o religiosos, hasta historias picantes e incluso eróticas, llamadas romance erótico, caracterizadas por tener un contenido sexual fuerte. Tipos de Novela rosa Rosa Histórica La novela histórica no abarca todos los tiempos y lugares, sino que se centra en el pasado inmediato de los Estados Unidos de América (la Guerra Civil, la conquista del Oeste, con personajes y paisajes conocidos por el Western) o el pasado de Escocia, Reino Unido (la Edad Media, con invasiones vikingas y luchas entre sajones y normandos), y el siglo XIX, época de la Regencia. Rara vez se abordan otros escenarios históricos. Esta clase de novela, por propia definición, debe sujetarse a estereotipos de protagonistas como heroínas vírgenes e inexpertas sexualmente y héroes experimentados con tintes machistas, todo esto debido a la época y momento histórico en que se sitúan las tramas. Las autoras más editadas en España, según el ISBN, dentro del género histórico son: Johanna Lindsey, Amanda Quicky Jude Deveraux. Clásicas son las novelas históricas de Victoria Holt: El Secreto de San Bruno, El Rey del castillo, La Noche de la séptima luna. En realidad, se trataba de la escritora británica Eleanor Hibbert, que escribió con tres seudónimos, según el tipo de libro que escribiera: Victoria Holt, Jean Plaidy y Philippa Carr. Otras autoras de novela histórica son: Kathleen E. Woodiwiss (Cenizas al viento, El Lobo y la paloma, Shanna), Lisa Kleypas (Ángel de medianoche, Solo con amor, ¿Dónde está mi héroe?), Julie Garwood (La boda, Deseo rebelde, Romperé tu corazón), Judith McNaught (Suspiros de pasión, Un amor maravilloso, Para siempre), y Shirlee Busbee (Cada vez que te amo, La Gitana). Rosa Contemporánea La novela contemporánea se centra en los problemas de la pareja, del sexo y del ligue. En este tipo de novela normalmente se aborda la libertad sexual e independencia económica femenina, ya que las heroínas vírgenes y los nobles libertinos resultan anacrónicos dentro de los escenarios actuales. Estás tres clasificaciones básicas se han ramificado y mezclando con otros géneros literarios, hasta abarcar muy diversos subgéneros: ciencia ficción (novelas rosas en un ambiente de ciencia ficción), fantasía, edificante, paranormal, psíquico, suspense romántico, viaje a través del tiempo, sentimental o del Oeste. Por lo que se refiere a la novela rosa contemporánea, cabe citar a Danielle Steel (la autora de novela rosa más publicada en España y, de hecho, en muchos otros países como Francia) , Nora Roberts y Jayne Ann Krentz. Otras autoras de novela rosa contemporánea son: Linda Howard (Un Beso en la oscuridad, Juego de sombras, Matar para contarlo), Sandra Brown (Testigo, La exclusiva, Odio en el Paraíso), Karen Robards (Superstición, Susurros a medianoche, Confiar en un extraño) y Susan Elizabeth Phillips (Toscana para dos, Este corazón mío, Ella es tan dulce, Cázame si puedes o Tenías que ser tú). Chick Lit Estás novelas atraen por su frescura y su forma de encarar ciertos temas tabú. Las antiguas damiselas en apuros son sustituidas por mujeres jóvenes, independientes, trabajadoras, glamorosas, solteras y deseosas de encontrar el amor de su vida, las cuales lidian diariamente con los problemas y el estrés que surge de conjugar simultáneamente el área laboral con vida personal a la vez que buscan la pareja sentimental soñada. Los caballeros andantes son sustituidos por hombres de negocios o profesionistas que no dudan en presentar su lado sensible y tierno siendo un modelo masculino más acorde a la época actual. Normalmente están ambientadas en lugares urbanos como Londres, Nueva York o Dublín. Rosa Erótica El romance erótico, es una mezcla de romance y erotismo. Las novelas rosas eróticas se caracterizan por un lenguaje fuerte en contenido sexual, pero puede contener elementos de cualquiera de los demás subgéneros de la rosa. Estás novelas tienden a utilizar un lenguaje sexual franco y explicito, a veces algo obsceno, evitando los eufemismos utilizados en los libros con contenido más suave. Estas novelas suelen incluir muchas más escenas de sexo, a menudo se centran en el acto sexual, en lugar de las más tradicional escena de amor, y también pueden incluir posiciones y actos erótico-sexuales inusuales o novedosos. A pesar de hacer un mayor énfasis en las escenas de sexo, el romance erótico no se debe confundir con la pornografía. Si bien la pornografía se concentra exclusivamente en los actos sexuales, en estás novelas se prepondera el erotismo y se busca desarrollar una trama en donde los personajes podrían existir aún sin los actos sexuales y ser felices. Muchos de los editores de romance erótico publican en a base de libro electrónico. Los escritores suelen tener más margen de maniobra en los diversos tipos de actos eróticos que pueden ser incluidos cuando se trabaja con un editor electrónico, de lo que tendrían trabajando con un editor de imprenta. El mercado de los romances eróticos ha venido creciendo rápidamente. Ellora's Cave, es una editorial electrónica que se centra en el romance erótico, y se convirtió en la primera editorial en ser reconocida por la asociación de Escritores de América de forma legítima. Rosa de tapa blanda y/o relatos cortos Las novelas rosas denominadas en inglés category romances, son novelas cortas que encajan en una colección predeterminada por el editor. Es éste quien marca las pautas a los autores, especificando los requisitos que han de cumplir, pues cada colección en particular suele compartir similares escenarios, períodos históricos, niveles de sensualidad o tipo de conflicto. Suelen ser relatos cortos, normalmente, de no más de 250 páginas, novelas con tapa blanda y en octavo. Su precio de venta es bajo, en comparación con otros libros de ficción. Se comercializan durante un tiempo limitado: permanecen en la balda de la librería hasta que son vendidos o sustituidos por los títulos del mes siguiente. Por otro lado están las novelas únicas, más originales, que han sido creadas como parte de una colección editorial. Tienen mayor extensión, en torno a 350-400 páginas. Los editores pueden sacarlas al mercado durante períodos cortos de tiempo por razones de marketing, pero como media los autores publican dos títulos al año. Popularidad de las novelas rosas Las novelas rosas son muy populares en los Estados Unidos y Canadá, donde es el género más vendido. La ficción rosa, llegó al 24,1 % y la ficción de misterio, detective y suspense, llegó al 23,1%. Se publicaron más de dos mil novelas rosas y se alcanzaron 51,1 millones de lectores. En España no hay ninguna lista con un prestigio similar a las estadounidenses New York Times o el Publisher Weekly que determine qué autores son los más vendidos. Las listas existentes basadas en las ventas de librerías tradicionales no son significativas, por cuanto los best sellers, y entre ellos se encuentran las novelas rosas, buscan precisamente canales de distribución distintos, y venden más por encontrarse presentes en las grandes superficies, los supermercados, los quioscos y, finalmente, las librerías de estaciones ferroviarias y aeropuertos. Las novelas rosas alcanza grandes cifras de ventas, calculándose que representa un 7% del total del mercado editorial; desbanca así otros géneros populares, pues llega a ser casi el doble que los libros de fantasía y siete veces más que los de terror. Hay un dato que puede guiar sobre las preferencias de los lectores, y es quienes son las más editadas, según la Agencia española del ISBN. Autoras La mayoría de las novelas publicadas en el mercado de lengua castellana han sido traducidas del inglés. Hasta los años ochenta del siglo XX la única que publicaba regularmente para el mercado castellano era Victoria Holt (1906-1993), desde que en 1964 se publicase Los alucinados de Kirkland Revels ''. Con su seudónimo de Philippa Carr se publicó en España ''Milagro en San Bruno, y en 1978 España para sus soberanos, escrito con el heterónimo de Jean Plaidy. En la década de los años setenta también publicaron por primera vez: * Rosemary Rogers (Torbellino de pasión, Julio de 1979) En la década de los años ochenta publicaron por primera vez: * Kathleen E. Woodiwiss (La Llama y la flor, Junio de 1980) * Danielle Steel (Regreso al hogar, Noviembre de 1980) * Janet Dailey (Una mujer especial, Marzo de 1981) * Nora Roberts (Adelia '', Abril de 1984) * Dixie Browning (''Un verano delirante, Abril de 1984) (También como Bronwyn Williams publicó el libro Solo de palabra en enero de 2001) * Margaret Way (El Arco Iris mágico, Febrero de 1985) * Anne Mather (Semilla de duda, Mayo de 1985) * Jayne Ann Krentz (con este nombre vio la luz Fantasmas de carne y hueso en Julio de 1987; un año antes había publicado en enero Una lección de amor como Stephanie James y en Abril Riesgo calculado como Jayne Castle; con el heterónimo de Amanda Quick se publicó Engaño ya en Marzo de 1996) * Penny Jordan (Una mujer inaccesible, Febrero de 1986) * Carole Mortimer (Herencia maldita, Marzo de 1986) * Diana Palmer (con este seudónimo publicó Unas locas vacaciones en Marzo de 1986, también publicó Compás de espera como Diana Blayne en noviembre de 1987 y Después de la medianoche como Susan Kyle en Julio de 1996) * Johanna Lindsey (Así habla el corazón, Marzo de 1986) * Charlotte Lamb (Violación, Abril de 1986) * Betty Neels (Una vez para siempre, Abril de 1986) * Emma Darcy (El amor no es un juego, Mayo de 1986) * Barbara Delinsky (Nueva identidad '', Junio de 1986) * Claudia Gray (saga Medianoche) * Barbara Andrews (''Cárcel de amor, Diciembre de 1986) (También publicó con su hija El príncipe y la farsante en abril de 1998 como Jennifer Drew) * Judith McNaught (Doble juego, Agosto de 1987) * Lisa Jane Smith (Cronicas Vampiricas, 1991 y aún la saga continua en 2009 en españa con Invocacion y según la web oficial de la saga en españa, continuara pero con una triologia que se relaciona mas con Damon Salvatore) * Heather Graham (Volver a amar, Mayo de 1988) [[Heather Graham Pozzessere]] El forastero, Febrero de 1992 y como Shannon Drake Un lecho de rosas 1996] * Jude Deveraux (Hermana de hielo, en Ocrubre de 1989) A mediados de los años ochenta cuando se publica en España a la autora inglesa Barbara Cartland (1901-2000). * Stephenie Meyer (Twilight) En los años noventa del siglo XX, junto a la mayor parte de las escritoras nombradas, se comienzan a editar en España a muchas otras autoras: * Kristin James (Regalo de bodas, Mayo de 1990) (Como Lisa Gregory La estación del arco iris en mayo de 1993 como Candace Camp La decisión de Juliet, mayo de 1995) * Shirlee Busbee (La amante cautiva, Julio de 1991) * Sandra Brown (Los secretos mejor guardados, Abril de 1992) * Karen Robards (El ojo del tigre, Febrero de 1993) Desde 1995 se publica a Rebecca Brandewyne y Julie Garwood. Más recientemente, Linda Howard (en 1999) , Lisa Kleypas (en 2000), Sherrilyn Kenyon/Kinley Mcgregor (en 2006) y Sonia Marmen (en 2008) se han incorporado a la nómina de autoras traducidas al español. * Stephany Meyer (Twilight Saga, 2004) Autores de rosa española En España, la novela rosa ha tenido nombre propio durante décadas: Corín Tellado, quien publicó su primera novela en 1946. No obstante, ya durante la Segunda República española publicó Concha Linares-Becerra: Por qué me casé con él (1933). En el año 1939 vio la luz la primera novela de Luisa-María Linares (1915-1986): En poder de Barba Azul (1939). Varias novelas de Luisa María de Linares fueron llevadas al cine entre 1940 y 1976, entre otros por Juan de Orduña y Ladislao Vajda, llegando a haber seis películas producidas en el año 1944 que se basaban en sus historias. Carmen de Icaza (Madrid, 1899-1979) publicó Cristina Guzmán, profesora de idiomas en 1936; también usó el seudónimo de Valeria León. En este panorama editorial apareció Corín Tellado. Esta autora asturiana ha sido considerada un “fenómeno sociocultural” por Vargas Llosa, y calificada por Cabrera Infante como la "inocente pornógrafa". Ha escrito ininterrumpidamente hasta alcanzar los cuatro mil títulos, vendiendo más de cuatrocientos millones de ejemplares de sus novelas. En el ISBN actual sus registros pasan de ochocientos. Sus obras más recientes (2005-2006), editadas por Suma De Letras, S.L., son: Te acepto como eres, Mi Nita querida, La Amante de mi amigo, Un caballero y dos mujeres, Semblanzas intimas, Cásate con mi hermana, El Engaño de mi marido, El Silencio de los dos, Los Amigos de Kima, El Testamento, Fin de semana. A diferencia de las autoras anglosajonas, no busca escenarios exóticos ni históricos, sino que enmarca sus historias en la realidad social del momento, logrando que los lectores se identifiquen fácilmente con sus protagonistas. Sus mujeres, considera Rosa Pereda, "tienen más aristas, son más broncas y más parecidas a las que yo he conocido más, a las que no nos queda más remedio que ser". Hubo otras autoras de novela sentimental en la España de la época franquista: Maria Teresa Sesé Lazcano; Patricia Montes, seudónimo de Isabel González Lectte, quien también firmó como I.G. Lectte y Bárbara Sanromán; Marisa Villardefrancos seudónimo de María Luisa Villardefrancos Legrande, quien además usó otros seudónimos (1915-1975). El autor Juan Lozano Rico, más conocido como Carlos de Santander (Entre 1973-1992), cuyas historias sin embargo ya no lográn con su estilo enganchar al público. A mediados de los años noventa del siglo XX se dio un resurgir de la novela sentimental a la española; sin embargo, no todas las autoras siguen las estrictas convenciones del género al modo anglosajón. Pueden citarse De amor y de sombra (1985) de Isabel Allende, El peso de las sombras (1994), de Ángeles Caso, Igual que aquel príncipe (1995), de Ana Diosdado y Rojo Milady (1993),Loca Magnolia (1996), de Emma Cohen. En 2006 se han publicado Pepa & Cía de Ruth García Orozco, Lo que dicen tus ojos de Florencia Bonelli, Con solo nombrarte de Gabriela Margall, He aquí un secreto de Soledad Pereyra. También se convocó el primer Certamen de Novela rosa por la editorial Terciopelo, en el que resultó ganadora la obra "Al llegar la noche" de la autora novel cordobesa Jezz Burning. A partir de aquí, y ya en el año 2007 otras escritoras noveles han podido ver hecho realidad su sueño de publicar, gracias a extraordinario renacimiento de este género en nuestros días. Referencias Bibliografía R. Pereda, Teatros del Corazón. Editorial Espasa Calpe, S.A. Madrid, 1997 ISBN 84-239-7744-7 D. Benedicte, "La guerra de los 'rosas'". XLSemanal 4 de junio de 2006. Jo Labanyi, "Romancing the Early Franco Regime: the Novelas Rosas of Concha Linares-Becerra and Luisa-María Linares " (5 de marzo de 2004). Institute of European Studies. Occasional Papers. Working Paper OP-13. Véase también * Novela sentimental * Chick lit Categoría:Amor Categoría:Novela Categoría:Wikipedia:Artículos con pasajes que requieren referencias de:Liebes- und Familienroman en:Romance novel fr:Roman d'amour he:רומן רומנטי it:Romanzo rosa ja:恋愛小説 nl:Liefdesroman no:Kjærlighetsroman ru:Любовный роман wa:Roman d' amour zh:愛情小說